Nickname
by azurestate
Summary: Astoria. Gadis itu hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama itu. Ia tak seperti remaja wanita kebanyakan yang senang menyingkat namanya. Astoria berbeda dari mereka. / "... Aku menyukai namaku, dan aku hanya ingin mereka memanggil namaku, karena aku lahir dan bertumbuh dengan nama itu." — draco/astoria


Gadis itu tak suka dipanggil dengan nama lain selain namanya. Semua anak Slytherin tahu itu. Bahkan kakak gadis itu hanya memanggil nama adiknya dengan nama lahirnya saja. Tanpa nama panggilan apapun.

Astoria.

-x-

**Nickname**

By _tropicalism_

_Astoria. Gadis itu hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama itu. Ia tak seperti remaja wanita kebanyakan yang senang menyingkat namanya. Astoria berbeda dari mereka. / "... Aku menyukai namaku, dan aku hanya ingin mereka memanggil namaku, karena aku lahir dan bertumbuh dengan nama itu."_

-x-

Astoria Greengrass tak suka dipanggil dengan nama lain selain nama depannya. Dan itupun harus lengkap, Astoria. Ia hanya akan merespon jika dipanggil dengan nama itu, bukan 'Asto' atau yang lain. Kakaknya pun ikut memanggilnya dengan nama Astoria.

Astoria bukanlah seperti kebanyakan remaja perempuan yang lain, yang tak suka dipanggil dengan nama depannya—jika terlalu panjang. Seperti misalnya gadis Gryffindor yang bernama Lavender, yang sering dipanggil 'Lav'. Ataupun Hermione, yang sering dipanggil 'Mione' oleh teman-temannya.

Astoria Greengrass tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dan Draco Malfoy mengetahuinya.

-x-

Hari Sabtu, hari untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Harusnya ia merasa senang, karena ia bisa melepas semua lelah selama 5 hari. Tapi, kali itu ia, Draco Malfoy, hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin sembari memandang ke dinding batu di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Seluruh murid Slytherin—kecuali dia—sedang asyik di Hogsmeade. Bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle pun ada di Hogsmeade. Meninggalkan dia seorang diri di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Tak ke Hogsmeade, Draco?"

Draco tersentak saat mendengar suara lembut itu, lalu menatap ke pemilik suara. Ia berdiri tak jauh di tempatnya. Dengan segera, ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah Astoria Greengrass, adik Daphne Greengrass—salah satu teman Draco. "Greengrass?" tanyanya. "Kau tak ke Hogsmeade?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tugas Ramuanku belum selesai—hari Seninnya harus dikumpul. Lagipula, salah satu temanku pasti membelikanku manisan dari Honeydukes ataupun Butterbeer dari Hogsmeade. Dan, aku masih mempunyai beberapa Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott dan cokelat kodok," ujarnya. "Dan kau, Draco? Kenapa kau tak ke Hogsmeade?"

Draco menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Aku tak punya niat sama sekali ke Hogsmeade," jawabnya singkat. Ia memandang ke arah gadis itu, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis itu—Astoria Greengrass—hanya mengangguk. Suasana diam lalu menyergap mereka berdua. Sampai Astoria memecahkan kesunyian, "Jadi, Draco, di mana Crabbe dan Goyle? Tumben mereka tak bersamamu."

"Ke Hogsmeade," jawab Draco singkat. "Mereka ke Hogsmeade. Aku meminta mereka untuk membelikanku beberapa Butterbeer," tambahnya cepat-cepat. Astoria mengangguk. "Dan, oh, Greengrass—"

"Astoria, panggil aku Astoria," potong Astoria. "Kalau kau memanggilku Greengrass, aku akan merasa kalau kau memanggil ayahku."

"—oh, baiklah, Astoria," kata Draco. "Well, sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran... Kenapa kau tak suka dipanggil nama lain selain Astoria?"

"Tata krama, Draco. Jangan menanyakan hal pribadi pada orang yang baru kau kenal," ujar Astoria sambil tertawa kecil. Draco, hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Err—kau tak harus—"

"Tak apa," sahut Astoria. "Well, Astoria, Asteria, _Astreae_. _Astreae_ itu nama putri Zeus, dewa mitologi Yunani, yang menggambarkan keadilan. _Astreae_ juga berasal dari bahasa Yunani, _star-maiden_. Aku menyukai namaku, dan aku hanya ingin mereka memanggil namaku, karena aku lahir dan bertumbuh dengan nama itu."

Draco hanya mengangguk, lalu memandang kembali ke arah dinding batu ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Keduanya kembali terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Astoria. "Greengrass? Kenapa kau tak suka dipangggil Greengrass?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Astoria menatap pemuda berambut _platinum-blonde_ itu, lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Draco. Aku selalu menganggap kalau orang-orang memanggil Greengrass itu menuju ke arah ayahku," jawabnya, "dan aku juga tidak terlalu suka margaku, _rumput hijau_, egh." Ia memasang wajah tidak suka. "Daphne juga benci orang yang memanggilnya rumput hijau, karena marga Greengrass. Pernah suatu kali ada _muggle_ yang memanggil dia dengan sebutan itu. _Muggle_ itu lalu berakhir di rumah sakit selama sebulan."

Jangan memanggil Greengrass bersaudara dengan sebutan rumput hijau, kecuali kalau kau tidak menyayangi nyawamu, catat Draco dalam pikirannya. "Lalu, Mr dan Mrs Greengrass—maksudku, ibumu dan ayahmu—memanggilmu apa?"

Astoria tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang ke dinding batu Slytherin. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, bercampur marah. "Mereka tak menganggapku anak lagi, karena aku menolak untuk bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut," katanya datar, "kalaupun terdesak, mereka akan memanggilku _si pengkhianat_." Ia mengucapkan kedua kata terakhir dengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," potong Astoria, sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Musim panas yang lalu, aku tak tahan, dan kabur meninggalkan rumahku. Aku kemudian berlari tanpa arah, dan sampai di Diagon Alley. Profesor Dumbledore bertemu denganku di sana. Keadaanku waktu itu benar-benar buruk. Ia lalu menawarkanku untuk menginap di Leaky Cauldron, ia juga yang membayarkanku uang sewanya. Profesor Dumbledore memang orang baik."

Draco terdiam. Ia baru saja mengetahui sekeping masa lalu dari Astoria Greengrass. Ia menyangka bahwa gadis yang 2 tahun di bawahnya ini adalah kategori gadis biasa-biasa saja—memiliki keluarga dan saudara yang baik, mapan, dan bahagia. Tapi, Astoria Greengrass memang bukan termasuk gadis biasa-biasa saja. Ia adalah gadis mandiri, tegar, lembut, sabar, dan—yang Draco harus akui—cantik.

Astoria Greengrass seperti bunga aster. Bunga yang berbentuk seperti bintang dan menggambarkan kelembutan dan kesabaran. Bunga itu memang merupakan bunga kesukaan Draco.

"Aster," gumam Draco dengan suara kecil. Namun, Astoria dapat mendengar gumamannya itu. Ia memandang Draco dengan tatapan _'apa-maksudmu?'_.

"Draco, namaku Astoria, bukan Aster," kata Astoria. "Kau tahu hal itu, bukan? Atau kau lupa ingatan?"

Draco tersenyum tipis, menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi bingung pada wajah Astoria. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memanggilmu Aster," ujar Draco. Astoria hanya menatap Draco, lalu tersenyum.

"Aster, ya. Aku menyukainya nama panggilanmu, Draco," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu, mungkin nama panggilanmu padaku adalah nama panggilan yang paling aku sukai."

Draco membalas senyuman Astoria.

Karena kaulah Aster yang selama ini kucari.

-x-

The End.

-x-

_Oke, saya tahu Draco-nya OOC '-' Tapi itu demi cerita D: tolong jangan lempari saya pakai batu ataupun mengutuk saya, orz._

_Astoria sih, saya gak tahu OOC apa nggak, soalnya cuma muncul di HP7, bagian akhir dan jadi istrinya Draco 'w'_

_Dan, semoga ini tidak melenceng dari _prompt_-nya ;;w;; _

_Itu saja curcol saya(?), sampai ketemu di fict saya yang lain. Sekian dan terima kasih. _Review_ dan _sayonara_~ *kemudian ber-apparate*_


End file.
